PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? COMMUNITY LIAISON AND RECRUITMENT CORE Insufficient research participation of disparity populations raises serious doubts about the generalizability of scientific evidence to those groups. Engaging communities from the outset in all phases of the research involves them in the solutions, thereby increasing the relevance of the research as well as community trust and understanding of the benefits of research participation. For 20 years, the Center for Aging in Diverse Communities (CADC) Community Liaison and Recruitment Core (CLRC) at the University of California San Francisco (UCSF) has been guided by these motivating principles to advance the science of recruitment in older adult disparities populations. We have designed and tested innovative strategies to engage diverse communities of older adults as active research partners and participants, disseminated scientific information on recruiting these populations, and created a strong network of well over 100 community and clinical partners that includes a range of settings such as community-based organizations (CBOs), public health clinics, public hospitals, faith-based organizations, and rural health clinics. Our research focuses on racial/ethnic minorities, sexual and gender minorities (SGM), and those with lower-socioeconomic status (SES), reflecting the diversity of the San Francisco Bay Area, as well as all of California. In the next cycle (2018-2023), the CLRC will continue to advance the science of recruitment and community engagement of older adult disparity populations. And, we will support our CADC Scientists (our pilot project awardees) and other aging-focused investigators toward increasing the participation of these groups in research. Building upon our experience and knowledge, the CLRC will continue its work to achieve the following aims: 1) generate and disseminate scientific knowledge on optimal methods of recruitment, retention and community engagement in behavioral research focused on older adult disparity populations; 2) mentor and train our CADC Scientists as well as other minority aging-focused investigators in methods of recruitment, retention, and community engagement; and 3) expand our infrastructure for community-engaged research to reduce disparities by (i) maintaining our current partners and establishing new ones; (ii) building community capacity to collaborate in research; and (iii) promoting research opportunities among disparity populations. We mentor CADC Scientists and other minority aging researchers to work effectively in community settings to reduce disparities. CADC's solid reputation for giving back to disparity communities and its extant community networks built over 20 years provide the credibility and infrastructure to support these activities.